Zirah
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Ayahnya mengatakan demikian di karya terakhirnya. Ia bukan lagi tokoh utama di tiap cerita buatannya. - Tentang Jaromír Lipsky dan ayahnya. Diunggah pertama kali 2 Maret 2015 di situs sebelah.


Wim yakin Pak Poppe dulu punya lima cerita untuknya. Sayang, kini dia cuma ingat satu. Cerita ksatria baju zirah berkarat yang sangat janggal itulah yang dia ingat.

Dua ksatria dari Timur. Keduanya punya baju besi untuk berperang. Yang satu baju besinya baru, yang satu lagi berkarat. Ksatria baju besi baru senang memamerkan baju itu ke orang-orang. Baju itu berkilauan dan tak bisa ditembus pedang. Orang-orang kagum dan mengatakan dia pasti menang perang. Orang-orang menyorakinya. Orang-orang tapi mengejek ksatria baju besi berkarat. Kata mereka dia tak akan menang. Dia pasti mati. Mereka berdua berangkat perang. Lama sekali. Lalu hanya satu orang yang kembali. Dia ksatria dengan zirah berkarat.

Orang-orang kaget. Bagaimana ksatria itu bisa menang? Si ksatria diam saja. Lalu hanya berkata baju zirahnya tak perlu dibersihkan siapapun. Seminggu kemudian, dia pergi dan tak kembali. Semua orang tak tahu dia ke mana. Tapi saat itu orang-orang tahu perang sudah selesai. Malahan, perang tak terjadi selama tiga puluh tahun. Dan setelah ksatria berzirah berkarat pergi, suruhan raja datang. Katanya, raja akan mengangkat ksatria jadi menteri. Orang-orang ingin tahu, kenapa ksatria itu akan jadi menteri?

Orang suruhan raja tertawa. Apa kalian tidak tahu ksatria itu yang membuat perang berhenti? Dia mengajak semua orang berdamai. Kalian tahu kenapa zirahnya jelek berkarat? Itu karena dia tak ingin berperang lagi dan dia tak mau repot-repot membersihkannya.

"Lalu, menerutmu bagaimana cerita itu, Wim?" Pria dewasa hampir-botak di depannya yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan malah bertanya balik. Padahal urutan biasanya, si pencerita yang akan menanyai si pendengar. Tapi Wim sudah besar. Sudah sebelas tahun sekarang. Jadi, tak perlu mengeluh.

"Hmmm... Jangan lihat kemampuan orang dari tampilannya. Dulu aku menjawabnya begitu. Tapi... kupikir ada yang kurang dan Pak Poppe tak mengatakan apa yang kurang, tapi kurasa memang ada yang kurang. Tidak cuma tampilan, maksudku."

Pria tadi menunggunya dengan senyuman kini. Kalau begini, dia terlihat agak mirip dengan Pak Poppe. Tapi lebih muda dua puluhan tahun. Jadi kangen deh dengan Pak Poppe yang sudah meninggal.

"Kurasa ini juga tentang karat di zirah. Dia tak mau membersihkan karat itu. Mungkin karena sebenarnya dia marah dengan perang dan marahnya ditunjukkan seperti itu." Yang diharapkan orang dewasa itu, jawaban ini 'kan? Kecuali kalau dia bertanya apa ada lagi, berarti jawaban tadi keliru. Anehnya, pria tadi malah bilang itu cukup dan terima kasih telah bercerita. Kemudian, berjalan pergi ke arah bukit. Bukannya dia mau ikut campur sih, tapi di bukit itu Pak Poppe dimakamkan.

"Pak! Anda mau ke makam Pak Poppe?"

Pria asing yang agak mirip almarhum itu malah bertanya balik. "Mau ikut, Wim?"

Sebenarnya dia mau ikut sih tapi, "Nggak deh. Kalau ikut, Bapak jadi nggak bisa bicara banyak ke Pak Poppe 'kan?"

Pria tadi tersenyum lagi lalu melambaikan tangan. Wim membalasnya sambil terkekeh sebelum memacu sepedanya menuju rumah.

* * *

Seusia Wim tadi, seingatnya, ia terakhir kali melihat Ayah. Jaromir masih meyakini Pak Poppe adalah ayahnya meski ikatan itu hanya dihubungkan oleh gen yang dimiliki keduanya. Di luar itu, Klaus Poppe adalah pendidik sekaligus kepala eksperimen dengan Jaromir Lipzsky sebagai satu dari puluhan subjeknya. Bahkan ia bukan subjek istimewa. Kecerdasan sang ayah tak bersifat herediter. Ia subjek gagal. Ayah membuangnya.

Sampai kemudian datang kartu pos bergambar dengan inisial K. P. dari Ruhenheim. Lima tahun lalu, sesaat sebelum Ayah meninggal. Lima tahun ia perlukan sebelum siap bertemu muka dengan ayahnya. Atau nisan ayahnya, seperti kata Tenma sekaligus seperti di hadapannya kini. Nisan batu di bawah sinar lembut mentari dengan inisial K. P. dan disemayamkan seorang diri di atas bukit seolah meminta agar dilupakan. Atau dikucilkan atas segala salah dan perbuatan tak termaafkannya memisahkan para anak dari orang tua mereka, mencuri nama mereka, mencuri masa depan mereka dan mengubah mereka menjadi individu baru yang rela membunuh demi kegilaan yang mereka kira cita-cita. Ayahnya adalah pencuri.

Ayahnya mengatakan demikian di karya terakhirnya. Ia bukan lagi tokoh utama di tiap cerita buatannya. Ia bukan pula ksatria dengan zirah berkarat yang hendak menjadi juru damai ataupun hendak melawan adanya perang. Tetapi ia masih juru cerita yang berharap kisahnya menghidupkan sesuatu dalam diri pembacanya.

Manusia dapat menjadi apapun. Ia dapat menjadi pijar dalam gelap maupun bara yang membakar segala.

Dia sandarkan kamelia yang dia beli sebelum bertemu Wim. Nama anak laki-laki itu sama dengan nama seorang saksi mata tertembaknya Ayah. Dia bukan seorang ahli jiwa tapi mengetahui anak tadi tidak ketakutan atau mendadak menangis saat menceritakan Ayah, pastilah anak itu kuat sekali. Dan dia ingin seperti ayah membuat anak menjadi lebih kuat lewat pertunjukan bonekanya.

Dia bisa membaui mineral di batu nisan saat menempelkan hidungnya ke sana dan merasakan dingin permukaannya. Dia memiliki kebiasaan Ibu, kecerdasan Ibu, dan sedikit kemiripan fisik dengan Ayah. Masa-masa merutuki diri sendiri telah jauh terlampaui dan kini hanya ada kelegaan. Kepalsuan sang ayah, kebencian pada suami ibunya itu, rasa sedihnya, rasa kecewanya; semua lebur di udara. Dia sudah merelakan semua. Dia dapat memahami ayahnya dalam keterbatasan pikir yang tak secemerlang beliau. Dia dapat melihat ayahnya tanpa amarah. Dia dapat melihat ayahnya tanpa zirah.

* * *

**Zirah** oleh nutmeg-not-head

Monster dan karakternya oleh _Urasawa Naoki_

publish pertama di AO3 2 Maret 2015


End file.
